Survive
by Ichime
Summary: Dunia berubah menjadi tempat yang kejam. Hukum alam berlaku sepenuhnya. Ini semua terjadi karena 'mereka' yang perlahan mengikis dunia. Bertahan hidup adalah prioritas utama. Modern AU, hints of sho-ai, genre tidak jelas.
1. Chapter 1

Survive

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Story is mine. I don't gain any profits from doing this.

Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD amburadul, unbeta-ed, hints of shounen-ai, Modern AU. _Read at your own risks. _

Sumarry : Dunia berubah menjadi tempat yang kejam. Hukum alam berlaku sepenuhnya. Ini semua terjadi karena 'mereka' yang perlahan mengikis dunia. Bertahan hidup adalah prioritas utama. Modern AU, hints of sho-ai, genre tidak jelas.

Chapter 0 : Pembuka

**Pukul satu siang, dapur kantin**

TAP… TAP…

Suara langkah kaki menggema dari kejauhan, Marco mengeratkan genggamannya pada penggorengan yang sudah dipegangnya satu jam terakhir ini, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat dari jarak pandangan si pendatang. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Perasaan panik dan takut dalam dirinya kembali menumpuk dan bercampur.

'Kalau berhasil, aku bisa kabur. Kalau tidak berhasil... aku akan menjadi sama seperti 'mereka'.' Marco membatin. Sekarang logika harus diutamakan di atas ketakutan. Salah melangkah, nyawa jadi taruhannya.

TAP TAP TAP

'Sial! Tidak ada pilihan lain! Yang penting bisa lari!'

Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mengangkat penggorengan dan memukulkannya ke wajah si pendatang dengan seluruh tenaganya.

" HEAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

PLANG

" OW ITTTEEEEEE!"

Eh?

Marco memandang wajah si pendatang yang barusan Ia 'tampar' dengan penggorengan. Dia sedikit terhenyak saat melihat siapa sebenarnya si pendatang yang jatuh terduduk di lantai dan meratapi hidungnya yang sedikit berdarah.

" Astaga Jean! Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Marco langsung panik saat melihat figur seorang Jean dihadapannya. Dengan bonus wajah Jean yang memerah dan hidung yang sedikit berdarah karena 'mencium' penggorengan tentunya.

" Marco! Apa-apaan kau ini memukulku dengan penggorengan! Mana sakit lagi!" Keluh Jean seraya mengelus pipinya yang terasa seperti dibakar. Darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya dan sedikit membasahi jaket yang dikenakannya.

Alih-alih membalas keluhan Jean, Marco malah mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap darah yang terus mengucur dari hidung Jean, menyumpal hidung Jean dengan benda itu sambil berkata " Nih, kupinjamkan sampai kau berhenti mimisan." Jean hanya bisa melongo ke arah sapu tangan yang sekarang menyumpal lubang hidungnya.

" Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah memukulmu tentunya."

Jean melepas sapu tangan Marco dari hidungnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya. " _Thanks_, nanti aku bersihkan." Jean berdiri dan memungut sebuah pemukul _baseball _yang terjatuh saat Marco memukulnya, menaikkan sebelah alis matanya saat melihat benda yang digunakan Marco sebagai alat pertahanan.

" Kau... menggunakan penggorengan untuk membunuh 'mereka'?"

Marco menatap penggorengan yang digenggamnya, dan kemudian berkata " Aku hanya bersembunyi di dalam lemari, keluar adalah ide yang gila." . Marco tidak sepenuhnya salah, keadaan memang menjadi tidak terkendali di luar sana. Mencari perlindungan adalah opsi terbaik.

" Kalau begitu cari alat lain. Sebuah penggorengan tidak akan cukup untuk pertahanan diri." Ucap Jean sambil mengecek laci dan lemari yang ada di dapur, mencari bahan makanan atau benda apapun yang bisa menaikkan persentase bertahan hidup. Ia menemukan lima buah pisau dan melempar salah satunya ke arah Marco, sisanya Ia masukkan ke dalam tas punggung yang tersampir di lengannya.

" Hei Jean, mengambil milik orang lain sama saja dengan mencuri." Marco berusaha menasihati Jean, yang tentu saja tidak didengarkan.

" Psh... Marco, kalau mau jadi malaikat jangan sekarang." Jean menanggapi Marco dengan asal, dirinya masih sibuk memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam tas punggungnya. " Lagipula tidak akan ada yang peduli atau menegur kita karena mencuri." Jean melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Tapi-"

" Tenang saja, kau akan berterimakasih nanti. Sekarang kita harus kemana? Ada saran?" Jean memotong ucapan Marco dengan pertanyaan. Marco hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan Jean. Ia memang harus ekstra sabar untuk menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini.

" Mungkin ke ruang kesehatan? Kita bisa mengambil beberapa obat dan alat pertolongan pertama di sana." Marco menyatakan pendapatnya, walaupun dirinya sendiri sedikit tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Pasalnya, ruang kesehatan terletak di lantai tiga, cukup jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang yang berada di lantai satu. Tangga bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk dilewati sekarang tentunya, Karena kemungkinan mereka tidak disergap sangatlah kecil.

" Ide bagus, ayo pergi sekarang." Tanpa perdebatan lebih lanjut, Jean menggengam tangan Marco dan menariknya keluar dari dapur. Marco hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik seenak perut oleh Jean.

Walau begitu, Marco tahu dia bisa mempercayai Jean sepenuhnya.

TBC

_Author's note:_

Ya, saya tahu ini pendek :\ tapi namanya juga pembuka. Makhluk yang disebut sebagai 'mereka' akan author jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya, biar reader sekalian penasaran *diinjek*

Saya tidak tahu kalau ini bakal jadi sho-ai beneran ato nggak, mungkin sepanjang jalan saya bakal beri hint JeanMarco lol, saya demen sama pair yang lumayan langka di FFN Indon ini.

Mungkin juga seluruh chara utama di SnK bakal muncul, tapi saya ga jamin lo.

Kalau dapat respon bagus, author akan melanjutkan cerita ini. _So leave a review, okay? _

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Them'

Survive

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Story is mine. I don't gain any profits from doing this.

Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD amburadul, unbeta-ed, hints of shounen-ai, klise (?),Modern AU. _Read at your own risks. _

Sumarry : Dunia berubah menjadi tempat yang kejam. Hukum alam berlaku sepenuhnya. Ini semua terjadi karena 'mereka' yang perlahan mengikis dunia. Bertahan hidup adalah prioritas utama. Modern AU, hints of sho-ai, genre tidak jelas.

Chapter 1: 'Them'

**Pukul satu lewat 30 menit, lorong**

"Jean, kita mau lewat mana?" Marco bertanya pada Jean yang masih berusaha menyeretnya keluar dari dapur.

"Lewat tangga lah! Masa lewat atap!" Marco langsung menyentak genggaman Jean di pergelangan tangannya, membuat si pemegang sedikit kaget.

"Aku punya rencana. Kalau mau lewat tangga, salah satu dari kita harus menjadi umpan."

"Umpan?"

"Ya, umpan." Marco mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Jean. Ia melanjutkan "Karena orang yang berperan menjadi umpan akan maju terlebih dahulu dan mengecek keadaan. Jangan lupa kita harus menghindari perlawanan yang tidak penting dan hanya akan menambah luka. Peran ini hanya mampu dimainkan oleh orang yang memiliki senjata."

Jean angkat bicara "Aku tidak keberatan menjadi umpan, hanya saja itu berarti kau harus membawa tas milikku." Si surai coklat melempar tas punggungnya kearah Marco, memainkan pemukul _baseball _yang berada di tangan kanannya. Kelihatannya sudah siap berhadapan dengan 'mereka'.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Si surai hitam bertanya dengan nada khawatir, tidak ingin mencelakakan sahabatnya sendiri karena rencana yang dibuatnya.

"Jangan anggap enteng seorang _batter _dari klub _baseball_. Lagipula, kita tinggal melukai kepala 'mereka' dan 'mereka' akan diam." Ucapan Jean mematahkan semua kekuatiran yang ada dalam diri sahabatnya itu. Kini Marco lebih yakin kalau Jean dapat menjalankan rencana ini tanpa tergores sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. Kemungkinan 'mereka' masih berkeliaran di halaman luar, semoga belum masuk ke areal lain."

Jean kembali mengenggam pergelangan tangan Marco dan menariknya, seolah tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Kedua makhluk adam tersebut berlari melintasi lorong yang sunyi, hanya terdengar suara yang seperti erangan dari jauh. Tak lama, mereka mendapati sebuah tangga yang terhubung ke lantai dua. Marco memberikan kode ke arah Jean, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala. Jean mulai menaiki tangga.

Mereka tidak pernah menyangka melewati tangga akan setegang ini.

Gila.

Jean mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat _baseball_. Berusaha meminimalisir segala macam suara yang mungkin Ia hasilkan saat meniti tangga. Ia merasa sedikit panik saat mendengar erangan pelan di ujung tangga. Erangan itu pastinya bukanlah sebuah simbol yang baik untuk kata 'aman'.

"Graaaaaa… "

Oh sial, itu pasti 'mereka'.

Firasatnya terbukti benar. Di ujung tangga, berdiri seorang siswa laki-laki dengan kulit sepucat mayat dan bola mata yang hitam seluruhnya. Gerakannya tampak seperti orang mabuk, terlihat lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Namun… jangan pernah sekalipun menilai sesuatu dari tampilan luarnya.

Di luar dugaan, makhluk itu berhenti mengerang dan berusaha menerkam Jean seperti hewan buas. Jean refleks menghindar dan alhasil, makhluk itu berguling jatuh beberapa anak tangga dari tempatnya berdiri. Makhluk itu, tentunya tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dia berusaha menggigit kaki mangsanya.

KRAK

Suara kayu menghantam tulang menggema di udara. Jean memukul makhluk itu tepat di kepala dengan sekuat tenaga. Tengkorak makhluk itu tampaknya remuk, ada sedikit darah yang mengotori lantai maupun pemukul Jean. Tubuh makhluk itu terbujur kaku di pinggir tangga. Dia bersyukur dalam hatinya bahwa dia belum digigit oleh si makhluk.

"Jean? Kau baik-baik saja?" Marco, yang telah naik beberapa anak tangga karena mendengar suara hantaman, memanggil Jean.

"Kau naik saja, Marco. Aku tidak apa-apa." Suara Jean menyahut balik panggilan Marco. Ia langsung naik, bergidik ngeri saat melihat mayat makhluk yang dipukul Jean tergeletak di pinggir tangga. Berarti daerah yang masih aman lebih sedikit dari yang dia duga sebelumnya. Hal ini mempengaruhi keberhasilan mereka bertahan hidup tentunya.

Entah karena keberuntungan semata atau apapun itu, di lantai 3 tidak ada tanda-tanda 'mereka'. Kedua remaja itu langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan, membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

Kaki kedua remaja itu langsung terasa lemas, Jean langsung merosot di depan pintu sedangkan Marco jatuh terduduk ke atas lantai. Perasaan takut dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya sulit dipercaya mereka masih bertahan dari neraka dunia. Mungkin saja kedua sahabat ini bisa mati lemas karena bahagia.

.

**Pukul dua siang, ruang kesehatan**

Setelah jeda sejenak, kedua pemuda ini mulai mencari-cari alat yang dapat dipakai untuk bertahan hidup. Marco memasukkan alat-alat pertologan pertama dan obat-obatan, sedangkan Jean duduk di atas satu-satunya kasur yang ada di ruangan tersebut, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya yang masih dibayangi oleh bayangan mayat makhluk itu.

"Oi Marco, bawa saja guntingnya." Jean menunjuk ke arah gunting yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Marco di atas meja. Yang ditunjuk sontak heran dengan pernyataan temannya yang satu itu.

"Untuk apa? Kita sudah punya lima pisau."

"Yah untuk membuka bungkus makanan, misalnya?" Jean berkelakar, meninggalkan ekspresi heran di wajah Marco akan sifat sahabatnya yang sedikit _moody_. Namun akhirnya Ia menyerah dan memasukkan gunting tersebut ke dalam salah satu saku tas.

Jean, yang merasa sudah sedikit lebih stabil keadaan fisik maupun mental, mulai membantu Marco mencari obat-obatan. Setelahnya, Ia menyingkap tirai jendela, yang menunjukkan keadaan langit yang berubah warna menjadi kelabu. Suasana di luar menjadi sedikit remang dan lebih dingin. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai, yang berarti mereka berdua tidak akan bisa keluar dari areal sekolah secepatnya.

"Badai..." Jean bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Tak lama, Marco ikut berdiri di samping Jean, memperhatikan halaman sekolah yang terlihat jelas dari jendela. Ia menghela napas panjang, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau benar-benar ada badai, kita terpaksa bermalam di ruangan ini untuk sementara. Mungkin saja badai akan berlangsung semalaman, lihat saja awannya sangat tebal." Keadaan ini tentunya akan menjadi masalah besar bagi keduanya, karena hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan sebuah sofa yang tentunya tidak akan mencukupi kebutuhan tidur orang-orang yang tidur di atasnya.

Jean menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak ada alasan khusus. Ia kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Oh ya Marco, kau tahu apa saja tentang 'mereka'?" Jean bertanya karena Ia tahu Marco pasti mempunyai informasi, walau hanya sedikit, tentang 'mereka'. Marco berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jean.

"Ehm, menurut informasi yang diberikan oleh pemerintah, kemungkinan makhluk ini berasal dari manusia yang terjangkit virus atau terkena suatu sindrom yang belum diketahui penyebabnya. Mereka bisa menularkan gejala ini lewat gigitan. Cara menghentikannya mudah saja, tinggal lukai kepala mereka dengan fatal dan nantinya akan mati dengan sendirinya. Kemunculan gejala ini pertama kali ditemukan di distrik Shiganshina, dan menyebar dengan cepat ke wilayah sekitarnya."

"Kalau menyebar dengan cepat, berarti pemerintah tidak melakukan tindakan apapun untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban, blokade wilayah, misalnya?"

Marco menggelengkan kepalanya."Tidak semudah itu, pemerintah menolak untuk memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut kepada pihak media. Namun ada kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa pemerintah sudah membakar beberapa kota kecil yang terjangkit gejala itu. Kalau tidak salah tempat yang pertama kali dibakar itu distrik Shiganshina"

Jean terkejut mendengar kabar ini "Membakar? gila! Masa karena takut terjangkit pemerintah harus membakar kota?!" Marco merespon pernyataan Jean dengan mengangkat bahu, level kebingungannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jean.

"Pemerintah sekarang diisi oleh pengecut yang korup, bahkan ada yang bilang beberapa penjabat mengisolasi diri mereka sendiri dalam suatu lingkungan elit demi keselamatan semata." Marco menegaskan pernyataan sebelumnya, ada sedikit kegetiran dalam nada bicaranya.

"Ya sudahlah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi." Jean menutup sesi pertanyaannya dengan Marco, merebahkan dirinya sendiri di atas kasur. Menutup matanya.

Di luar, hujan gerimis turun membasahi bumi, menandai awal dari badai yang datang. Langit bertambah gelap, tidak ada setitikpun tanda-tanda adanya manusia di luar sana. Tak lama, hujan bertambah deras dan badai petir datang. Suhu udara yang dingin mulai terasa menggigiti kulit.

.

**Pukul tiga sore, ruang kesehatan**

Marco merapatkan kemeja yang dikenakannya, dingin. Tidak seperti Jean yang mengenakan jaket, Ia tidak membawa jaket satupun. Giginya bergemeletuk karena dinginnya udara, hujan di musim gugur memang yang terburuk. Ia mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dengan cara menggosokkan kedua belah tangannya. Tetap saja terasa dingin.

Jean, yang baru bangun dari tidur singkatnya, menggosok mata saat melihat Marco yang kedinginan. Sepertinya Ia telah membiarkan temannya yang satu ini kedinginan hingga menggigil. Jean langsung bangkit dan melepas jaket yang dikenakannya, memakaikannya ke tubuh Marco yang menggigil tak karuan. Marco yang merasakan kehangatan dari jaket milik Jean langsung memerah.

"E-eh Jean... kau tidak kedinginan?" Ucap Marco, wajahnya masih memerah karena apa yang telah Jean lakukan padanya.

Jean menyentil pelan dahi Marco sambil berkata "Jangan sok kuat, aku tahu kau paling tidak tahan dengan udara dingin." Dan lalu ia tersenyum.

Wajah Marco tambah memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Jean, Ia meninju pelan perut sahabtanya itu.

"Kau ini... "

"Sudah kau tidur saja, biar aku yang jaga." Jean mengacak-acak rambut Marco, menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. Marco, tak lama kemudian, jatuh tertidur dengan posisi kepalanya di bahu Jean. Manis sekali melihat kedekatan kedua orang ini.

Tapi rasanya tidak akan bertahan lama...

TBC

_Author's note_:

OH YES AKHIRNYA SELESAI! *banting laptop*

Asdfghjkl akhirnya jadi sho-ai beneran ( kamu mikir apa thor ._.)

Yak, dan inilah _chapter _pertamanya *_drum rolls_*

Seperti yang sudah _author_ bilang di pembuka, kronologis 'mereka' sedikit terungkap di sini.

Author ga tahan buat update chapter ini u_u tapi asli ini agak melenceng dari apa yang ada di pikiran author asdfghjkl tapi ya sudahlah...

Sudahlah _author_ ga tahu mau komen apa lagi...

_Mind to review? _

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	3. Sacrifice

Survive

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Story is mine. I don't gain any profits from doing this.

Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD amburadul, unbeta-ed, hints of shounen-ai, klise (?), alur kecepetan, Modern AU, _Character(s) death_, _Read at your own risks_

Sumarry : Dunia berubah menjadi tempat yang kejam. Hukum alam berlaku sepenuhnya. Ini semua terjadi karena 'mereka' yang perlahan mengikis dunia. Bertahan hidup adalah prioritas utama. Modern AU, hints of sho-ai, genre tidak jelas.

.

Pagi-pagi benar, setelah bermalam di ruang kesehatan, Jean dan Marco pergi ke gedung kedua. Hal ini dilakukan atas saran Jean yang berdalih bahwa gedung kedua tidak –atau belum– 'dikunjungi' oleh makhluk yang tidak jelas itu .

Suara langkah kaki menemani sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara, takut nantinya akan memecahkan konsentrasi mereka dalam mengendap-endap menuju ke gedung kedua. Posisi kedua orang ini kini berada di lantai satu.

Marco menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, melirik ke arah Jean yang sedari tadi memimpin perjalanan. Dalam hatinya, dia bertanya-tanya Jean akan membawanya ke jalan mana. Masih tidak ada yang berani bicara.

Jean tanpa aba-aba berhenti di depan sebuah loker, merongoh kantungnya jaketnya, mencari sebuah kunci sepertinya. Tak lama, Ia menarik keluar sebuah kunci dan membuka loker di depannya. Marco yang tidak tahan diam, bertanya.

"Kau mau ngapain?"

Jean menoleh ke arah Marco, sebuah cengiran terukir di bibirnya "Membuka jalan rahasia."

Tangan Jean menarik sebuah tuas di dalam loker itu. Terdengar bunyi deritan sejenak. Marco kaget, saat melihat loker di depannya kini membentuk semacam lorong gelap. Dirinya membatin sejak kapan sahabatnya yang satu itu tahu tentang jalan ini.

Jean masuk ke dalam loker itu, sambil menarik Marco yang masih bengong, efek pertama kali melihat jalan rahasia, mungkin. Kemudian Ia mendorong Marco, tangannya masih sibuk mengunci pintu loker.

Yakin sudah aman, Jean menjelaskan ke Marco perihal loker ini "Aku dan beberapa temanku membuat loker ini. Kami menggunakannya kalau ingin bolos dan bermain di gedung kedua. Jadi sekarang kita sedang menuju ke gedung kedua."

Marco mengangguk , tanda Ia mengerti, kemudian bergeser sedikit untuk membiarkan Jean kembali memimpin perjalanan. Sambil berjalan, matanya meneliti setiap sudut lorong yang kelihatan. Masih sulit menerima fakta bahwa Jean dan beberapa orang lain menciptakan lorong ini.

"Memang lorong ini berhenti di bagian gedung kedua yang mana?"

"Lantai dua, dekat perpustakaan. Jadi nanti ada sedikit tanjakan." Jean menjawab pertanyaan Marco.

Marco kembali diam. Ia merongoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia mencoba terhubung ke internet, alih-alih tersambung, Ia malah mendapat sebuah pesan yang sedikit aneh. Marco mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf, tapi aplikasi ini telah diblokir." Begitulah isi pesannya. Marco mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saja jaringannya sedang bermasalah, sehingga harus diblokir.

"Jean, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" Jean heran saat mendengar pertanyaan Marco. Tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan memberikan ponsel miliknya. Dia memandangi Marco yang –sepertinya– sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

Marco menghela napas. Ponsel milik Jean juga tidak dapat tersambung ke internet. Padahal mereka menggunakan jaringan yang berbeda. Tidak ingin menyerah, Marco mengecek pengaturan ponselnya. Kebingungan yang melandanya semakin menjadi saat melihat bahwa ponsel miliknya sebetulnya masih dapat tersambung ke internet.

'Jangan-jangan, diblokir pemerintah?' Pikir Marco, hanya ini satu-satunya alasan yang logis.

Tak lama kemudian, Jean dan Marco berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, sepertinya ini adalah ujung lorong. Jean membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci yang ada di genggamannya. Dia mendorong pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit –untuk berjaga-jaga tentunya– dan meneliti daerah sekelilingnya.

Sepi, tidak ada suara apapun. Jean mengecek untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah yakin, ia mendorong pintu itu, mengajak Marco keluar dari lorong rahasia. Kemudian dia kembali menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

Marco mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya, sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari setelah berada di dalam kegelapan lorong. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela, mendapati pemandangan yang familier.

"Kenapa ada Eren dan Armin di bawah?" Marco setengah menggumam, Jean yang mencuri dengar gumaman Marco sedikit terlonjak, kaget tentunya.

Marco menggeser jendela agar terbuka. Mencondongkan badannya ke bawah, memanggil Eren dan Armin "Hoi, Eren! Armin!" Yang empunya nama sedikit kaget saat dipanggil, namun keduanya langsung nyengir begitu melihat siapa yang memanggil.

Armin balas memanggil "Hei Marco! Tunggu sebentar, aku dan Eren akan ke sana!" Setelahnya, Eren dan Armin berlari mencari tangga terdekat.

Jean –yang baru selesai mengunci pintu– kaget saat mendengar nama Eren dipanggil oleh Marco. Dirinya langsung mengguncang bahu Marco, untuk menyadarkan si surai hitam atas tindakan yang dilakukannya. Ada-ada saja.

"Hoi Marco! Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan! Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua berniat membunuh kita! Apalagi si Jae–" Marco meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jean, berusaha mendiamkannya. Jean yang kaget akan aksi Marco ini langsung merona.

Tak lama, Eren dan Armin datang. Keduanya berusaha mengambil napas setelah sekian lama berlari menaiki tangga. Armin yang terlihat paling lelah, karena dia adalah yang paling lemah secara fisik.

"Oh, kalian berdua berhasil selamat?" Armin bertanya sambil menyeka dahinya. Marco hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Eren ikut bicara "Hahaha~ kami berdua nyaris mati. Untung saja ada Armin dan rencana jeniusnya!" Ia menepuk punggung Armin. Si empunya punggung kontan langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

Jean merasa ada yang janggal.

"Lho, kalian tidak bersama Mikasa?"

Sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jean, wajah Eren dan Armin memucat. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tensi ketegangan di udara bertambah. Armin memberi semacam kode ke arah Eren, kemudian Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya.

Apa yang mau Armin lakukan?

"Ka-kalian berdua, berikan tas suplai kalian kepada kami dan kami akan meninggalkan kalian tanpa satu goresan." Suara Eren menggema di sepanjang lorong. Ia juga mulai mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya.

Jean –yang menganggap ini hanya lelucon– membalas ucapan Eren "Hah! Apa pedulimu pada tas suplai kami Jaeger! Kami bukan budakmu, jadi jangan harap bisa mendapatkannya!" Jean mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat _baseball_ miiknya. Marco, yang melihat hal ini langsung memucat.

Armin menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Tenang saja, Ia telah menyusun rencana yang sempurna untuk kondisi ini. Armin membanting pisau yang ada di genggamannya ke lantai. Jean dan Marco yang melihat hal ini menjadi bingung.

TRANG

Sebuah anak panah meluncur dari belakang Eren dan Armin, menuju ke arah Marco. Jean refleks mendorong Marco dari tempatnya berdiri.

CRASH

Anak panah itu menggores pipi Jean, membuka sebuah luka horizontal. Kemudian Ia jatuh terduduk, sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. Jean terkejut melihat siapa yang nyaris membunuhnya barusan. Dirinya menolak fakta ini.

"Mikasa?!"

Mikasa berdiri di belakang Eren dan Armin, memegang sebuah busur dan anak panah. Sepertinya dia siap untuk meluncurkan beberapa anak panah lagi. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi mengasihani sedikitpun.

"Kalian turuti saja permintaan Eren. Aku tidak ingin menambah kematian yang tidak berarti lagi." Nada bicara Mikasa datar dan dingin, tanpa emosi. Seolah dia hanya sebuah boneka yang tidak bernyawa.

"Jean! Lari!"

Marco, tanpa aba-aba, menarik Jean berdiri. Lalu Ia menarik tas milik Eren dan Armin, mencurinya. Kemudian mereka berdua lari menuju tangga. Menuju lantai tiga. Jean berusaha menyamakan kecepatan larinya dengan Marco. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Eren, Armin dan Mikasa mengejar.

Terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antar dua kubu. Bonus anak panah yang terus melayang dari kubu Eren.

Tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang kalah, Jean mendapat sebuah ide.

"Marco, aku punya rencana." Marco menoleh ke arah Jean. Mendengarkan sambil berlari.

"Nanti di lantai tiga, saat kuberi kode, kau kunci pergerakan Armin. Kau bisa kan?" Marco mengangguk mengiyakan. Jean kemudian mengeluarkan sekantung kelereng dari sakunya.

Kelereng? Untuk apa?

Lihat saja nanti.

Saat melewati tangga, kedua orang ini menambah kecepatan larinya. Mendapat kesempatan lolos lebih besar karena kubu Eren harus menyamakan kecepatan dengan Armin, yang notabene sedikit tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Jean membuka kantung kelereng, menyebarkan isinya di lantai lorong. Suara derap sepatu kubu Eren makin terdengar jelas. Marco langsung mengerti rencana Jean begitu melihatnya menumpahkan kelereng di lorong. Kedua orang ini melambatkan kecepatan larinya, bersiap.

"Itu dia mereka berdua!" Eren terus berlari tanpa melihat situasi. Armin, yang menyusul di belakang Eren, langsung memasang wajah horor begitu melihat kelereng yang tersebar di lantai.

"EREN! JANGAN LA–"

Terlambat.

Eren tergelincir kelereng yang disebarkan oleh Jean. Kepalanya mencium lantai dengan sangat keras.

"SEKARANG!"

Marco berlari ke arah Armin. Armin, yang melihat Marco datang, berusaha menebas tangan Marco. Namun Marco berhasil menghindar dan menangkis pisau Armin. Marco mengunci pergerakan Armin, meminimalisir pergerakannya.

Jean, di lain pihak, memecahkan salah satu kaca jendela terdekat. Kemudian Ia mengunci pergerakan Eren, dan melempar tubuh Eren ke luar melalui Jendela yang Ia pecahkan.

Jean menggumam "_Rest in peace, Jaeger._"

Armin dan Marco yang melihat aksi nekat Jean langsung memucat. Armin berteriak histeris dan meronta-ronta, Berusaha melepaskan diri. Air mata mengalir tak terkontrol dari kedua bola matanya. Teman dekatnya telah dibunuh oleh sesama manusia.

"EREN! LEPASKAN! EREN! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG!"

Mikasa, yang mendengar jeritan Armin, mempercepat langkahnya menuju lantai tiga. Ia menendang Marco dari belakang, membuatnya melepaskan Armin dari kunciannya dan jatuh tersungkur. Mikasa mengguncang bahu Armin, berusaha menenangkan Armin yang syok.

"Armin, apa yang–"

Jean memotong pertanyaan Mikasa dengan membekap mulutnya, berusaha mengunci pergerakan Mikasa. Dari belakang Armin, Marco kembali mengunci pergerakan Armin dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela, sama seperti Eren.

Samar-samar terdengar suara tulang patah dari bawah.

"ARMIN!" Mikasa berhasil membebaskan diri dari kungkungan Jean. Ia berlari menuju ke jendela yang telah dipecahkan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi horor. Dia jatuh terduduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama Eren.

Bayangan mayat kedua teman dan saudaranya yang bermandikan darah membekas dalam memorinya. Ia mengambil sebuah anak panah.

Mikasa bergumam "Tanpa Eren, hidupku tidak ada artinya."

JLEB

Mikasa menancapkan anak panahnya ke jantungnya. Menyusul kedua teman dan saudaranya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Isak tangis terdengar dari Jean, meratapi Mikasa yang bunuh diri demi Eren. Air mata membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya. Makin lama, isakannya makin menjadi. Ia berusaha berdiri, menghampiri Mikasa. Tapi kakinya menolak untuk bekerjasama. Jean kembali jatuh terduduk.

Marco merenungkan kejadian yang berlalu seperti kilat. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi. Jika saja Ia tidak memanggil Eren dan Armin. Jika saja Ia menuruti permintaan Eren untuk memberikan tas suplai miliknya…

Jika saja…

Jika saja…

Jika saja…

Kata ini terus berdengung di benak Marco. Pergi kemana rasa kemanusiannya sampai Ia berani mencelakai temannya sendiri?

Tidak. Ini hanya bentuk wujud alami manusia yang tersudutkan. Berani melakukan apa saja asal selamat. Tidak, Marco tahu rasa kemanusiannya masih ada. Mungkin kejadian ini hanya sebuah ujian kecil sebelum menghadapi masalah yang besar.

Marco berdiri, langkahnya agak sedikit goyah. Dia berjalan ke arah Jean yang masih terduduk, masih terisak. Begitu sampai di depan Jean, Ia berlutut, memeluk tubuh Jean dengan sangat erat. Jean memendamkan kepalanya di dada Marco, masih menangis.

Marco mengelus rambut Jean, membisikkan kata kata lembut penenang hati yang berduka. Ia mengecup dahi Jean.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

TBC

_Author's note:_

Halo minna! Author kembali membawakan satu chapter lagi dari cerita ini *lambai-lambai gaje*

Dan saya membunuh trio Shiganshina di chapter ini upupupupupu~ *diinjek*

Untu F– Kondios-san, terima kasih untuk reviewnya! *hug* saya sudah coba seimbangkan dialog di chapter ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan :3

Untuk yang membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini, KALIAN ADALAH SUMBER INSPIRASI SAYA ASDFGHKL ! *caps jebol*

_Mind to review? _

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

.


End file.
